Impossible Love
by PrincessPeach2007
Summary: This is a Shipper of HH, its rated R for the future
1. The Letter

--Ok this is my 1st story here at Fan Fiction so I hope you like it, and please remember that I don't own any of the people in my story, J.K.R owns them—  
  
It was a late night in England at Number 4 PrivetDrive; Harry lay silently on the floor in his bedroom staring at the ceiling and the walls. He looked like he was waiting for something, maybe for the silence to end.  
  
"HARRY make that bloody bird stop making all that racket," yelled Dudley from the hallway, as he stumbled up the stairs, and bashes the door open to Harry's room.  
  
"What do you want Dudley?" He asked with a sigh. "Coming to try and torture me again?" He said slyly.  
  
"Maybe..." he said holding up a letter that was addressed to Harry. "Thought all your so-called friends couldn't mail you though the postal. I thought they did it through, what is it called again?" He said as he opened a corner of the envelope.  
  
"It called owl post!" He replied rudely. "And NO not all of them are like that!" He scolded. "Now give it hear"  
  
"Why should I, or is it from your girl friend?" he asked pulling girl friend out as if he were saying that he had one.  
  
"NO! It from a friend, Hermione! Like you would know who she is. So give it here" he shouted.  
  
"NO! I will give you a challenge," he said tossing the letter out the window.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry shouted louder than normal.  
  
"I said I wanted to give you a challenge" Dudley said with a chuckle.  
  
A couple seconds later Harry and Dudley heard thuds coming up the stair. And walks into the room where Harry and Dudley stand eyeing each other.  
  
"What is all this yelling for?" wailed Aunt P.  
  
"Sorry Mummy, but Harry..."Dudley started to say but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"He tossed my letter out the window! MY LETTER!" Harry was so mad.  
  
"Well what was so important about it?" Aunt P. looked at him curiously. "Was it from a girl, a wizard girl? Oh no, I will not allow it! At least not under my roof"  
  
"Yes, a wizard girl, who else do I talk to? But NO not my girlfriend like Dudley thinks"  
  
"Well, if you insist that its not like that then I will read the letter then and then you many read it, but other wise I will put it into the garbage!"  
  
"No, you can't throw it away! So..." He gulped, "you may read it if that's my only choice!"  
  
Aunt P. marches out the room, down stairs and out side. She grabs the letter and say, "I never signed on to the," and then walks back up to Harry's room. She opens the letter and starts to read...  
  
Dear Harry-  
I haven't heard from you. Is anything wrong? I must know! Its not good  
to keep things bottled up you know! I thought I would let you know  
that I asked my parents about having you come to stay the week before  
school and they said yes! I am so happy! I know you will be too.  
Please send me an owl, or muggle letter back ASAP, so I can tell you  
the time my parents and I will come and pick you up. Oh Harry I need  
to tell you something, but I need to see you face to face. It's just  
to important to do over a letter!  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Hermy  
  
"Ah...it is from a girl"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Tell me more about her"  
  
"Well she is muggle born, well her parents are both dentists and have no magic what so ever. Her name is Hermione but her friends call her Hermy, kind of an inside joke. She also is that smartest of the school."  
  
"Well let me talk this over with you uncle and we will see, but I can promises you can go school shopping with her, say I don't want my family seen in that neck of the woods!" 


	2. The Reply

After his aunt and Dudley left the room Harry ran to his trunk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Hermy. Even though he didn't know the answer yet.  
  
Hermy,  
They said I can go, I would write more but I have to do this fast. Can't wait for the answer back.  
Harry  
  
In the meantime back down stairs, Aunt P. looks over to Uncle V. and sighs trying to avoid the topic that she need to express.  
  
"Vernon dear, we need to talk..." gulps, "its about Harry"  
  
"What about him? Just lock him in his room," roared Vernon.  
  
"Well, its just not that easy this time you see..."  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"Well Harry was invited to stay at his friends home the week before he goes back, back, back to the school of his."  
  
"I think it is a splendid idea! We wont have to deal with that troublemaker then! So let him go. See if he can earlier then that if you like."  
  
"Great I will go up and tell me to start writing that letter then"  
  
Aunt P. leaves the room happy but still unsure that it was a good idea to do this. She just didn't think it was a good idea to give Harry the pleasure of leaving them with their consent. As she marched to Harry's room things ran though her head like, had he had sex before of any kind, what was it like at his other school, and so much more. When she gets to Harry's door she knocks waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come in" he said politely.  
  
"Harry we have decided that you may go to your friends that week, but I need to know a couple of things first." She looked at him seriously.  
  
"Yea, shoot"  
  
"What is your school like?"  
  
"Its wonderful, I am popular there. I don't understand why that well but it nice for people to want me. I will be in my 6th year you know."  
  
"Really, how fascinating. But I need to get a little more personal on this next question, have you had sexual relation?"  
  
"NO! Even if I wanted to its not possible there! They have gender locks on everything."  
  
"That's good to know, that clears things up for me and I feel more comfortable letting you go now. But don't do anything stupid."  
  
The two carried on their conversation right into the morning. Harry learned things about his mother, while he filled in his aunt on everything about him. When she left Harry could tell that their relationship had changed. About 10 minutes after his aunt left an owl came to his window, with a reply letter from Hermy.  
  
Harry,  
I am so happy to hear you can come. We will be there tomorrow morning at noon, so be ready! And don't get into trouble before then!  
  
Love, Hermy  
  
Harry reread the letter over and over in his mind, he felt something different for the first time about Hermy, but wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that he was getting a little horney and need interaction with the ladies. He told him self "Dude she is your friend, don't get like this over her." 


End file.
